Possibly Unstoppable
by whitem
Summary: Ron has been... "Changed". A really strange something that came from my sick and twisted mind. May push the "T" rating if it is continued. Chapter 4 is now posted, and this story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Word of warning: High strangeness is to follow, and it may stretch the envelope of the "T" rating. So please read responsibly.

Disclaimer: Please see previous statement, and I do not own any of the characters mentioned within.

Possibly Unstoppable

The cabin was very dark… too dark for Ron's taste, but he had to go inside. He had to face his fear and do what had to be done… again. The ghosts of the past had to be vanquished and all Hell would never break free, as well as not letting the lion sing tonight.

As he took one tentative step forward, Ron swore he heard a distinct growl followed by the shriek of a monkey. His next step was onto the bottom board that led him up and to his final destination… The front door of Cabin 13.

His shaking hand slowly reached forward to open the door, and just as he was about to make contact with the handle, the door slowly swung open on it's own with a creaking sound that every scary movie ever made was envious of.

He peered inside with a squint in an effort to see what was inside, or what had opened the door. Was it something that still resided in these walls, or was it the old wooden cabin itself that was inviting him inside?

As Ron stood in front of the open door, all he could do was stare towards the interior, his eyes wide with fear, apprehension, and yet a strong urge to finally rid himself of this Demon that had been haunting him for so long. The longer he looked into that black inky darkness, Ron swore to himself that the darkness itself… was looking back at him.

Looking over his shoulder, the blond boy immediately regretted telling Kim to leave him here and that he had to do this alone. Ron had never felt such a need to have Kim's strength with him at this point in time, but he was now eighteen years old and a grown man. No longer would he feel the need to be protected by a girl.

Screwing up all the courage he could muster, Ron took one step forward into the old cabin, leaving one foot inside, and one foot out.

Nothing… No sharp claws gouged his eyes out, no howling monkeys broke his eardrums, nothing happened. If nothing happened at this point, he should be able to completely enter this structure and nothing bad would occur, right? His other foot brought Ron completely into the old cabin, and if one were watching from the outside, they would have sworn that the blackness inside this old cabin had literally wrapped around him, enveloping Ron as if it was welcoming the young man home.

…x x x x…

Blackness.

Dead silence.

These were the things that assaulted Ron's senses as soon as he crossed the threshold. The blackness nearly blinded him, and the silence nearly deafened him to the point that he wanted to scream as if he was once again that small child so many years ago.

Even with the blackness that surrounded him, Ron could "see" something that was even darker. It was a form, but nothing that he immediately recognized. At first he thought it was a monkey, then he thought it was a large fish. At one point he thought the amorphous black form looked like… Bonnie?

Ron closed his eyes tightly and shook his head side to side. What he thought he saw could not be there. None of those things could be in here with him, especially the last. Ron finally opened his eyes, and once again he saw… nothing. The darker form was no longer there. By now his eyes had somewhat become accustomed to the lack of light, and he could see a few slivers here and there of moonlight seeping through the old wooden walls and ceiling.

Realizing that he had been holding his breath, Ron let out a small sigh, and immediately he wished he hadn't. His defenses were temporarily down, and something whispered into his ear.

"Loser…" Wincing at the noise, Ron stumbled to one side, away from the voice, and almost immediately another voice whispered into his other ear. "Squeeb". A third voice came from directly behind him, whispering the short phrase, "Mole Rats are gross." A fourth voice seemed to suddenly come from right in front of him, whispering the word "Outsider". And last, but certainly not least, a fifth and final voice seemed to echo with a weird whispering voice that seemed to come from all sides, "Pretender".

Each of these voices were from those that had either tormented him, or berated him when he was younger.

Without warning the dark mass was suddenly directly in front of him, and Ron immediately dropped into a Tai Shing Pek War defensive pose. The response of the black form did not seem… Appropriate.

Laughter. It was deep and guttural laughter that literally shook the wooden floor he was standing on.

Then a deep voice that did not echo came to his ears. "So, Stoppable has come back to face his fears… But the real question is, does he really, really know fear?" The voice moved from side to side as it spoke, keeping Ron's attention. "Don't you know boy… to know and understand your fear… to actually face it and defeat it… you must become that which you fear the most. In fact, didn't you say that once before, when you referenced a movie before taking on those pitiful powers?"

A blue fist suddenly cast low illumination into the darkness. Ron wanted to see his adversary, and what he saw frightened him to his very core. He saw himself for a fraction of a second before the dark form retreated back into a dark corner.

That same low voice rumbled in his large ears once again. "Yes boy… Your greatest fear is yourself. Only you know what you are capable of, and yet you do not even come close to maximizing your potential. You demonstrated enough power to easily defeat not one, but two individuals who were more than ten times your strength. Embrace what you have inside you. Become that which cannot be defeated. Advance beyond all those who would ever harm you. Then defeat… all those that have held you down, put you down, kept you from rising to a level of existence that would make you better than them.

"You are "Potential Boy" no longer Ronald Stoppable. Become that which everyone has feared you would become. Gain the strength so you may vanquish all those that ever dared to harm you. Achieve the level of existence that others only wish they could reach.

"When you leave this temporary domicile, you will no longer be a… Stoppable. You will be… **Un**stoppable. When your… 'Girlfriend' returns to pick you up, tell her… No. **Show** her, why you can no longer play 'Second Fiddle'… Why you can no longer follow in her footsteps. Show her your power. Go forth and become an unstoppable force that will create a new destiny for your self. Become what this world needs to cleanse it of all those who could ever hurt you."

Ron stepped out of Cabin 13, and immediately all birds went silent. Everything living that saw him turned and ran away. An unstoppable force was released on the world, and not a single person, or thing, could even come close to stopping him.

…x x x x…

Kim Possible arrived back at Lake Gotta Grin, formerly known as Lake Wanna Weep about fifteen minutes after she had dropped off her boyfriend. Next week was when the two young lovers were going to head to college, and she was happy that her "Child-hood Friend Turned Lover" was going to be at her side.

She thought it was a bit weird that Ron wanted to face his fears at first, but she realized that he was finally growing up. Ron was becoming more than just a boyfriend to her, and she could tell that he wanted to "Step it up" a notch before going on to their higher education. So… she did as asked, and now she was back to return him to Middleton, and the rest of their lives.

When Kim drove up to the old cabin, Ron was standing on the front porch, looking out over the lake. At this time of night the water looked almost black, and foreboding. A shudder crossed her shoulders when he finally looked over at her, and then walked up to her side of the car.

"You want to drive Ronnie?" She asked sweetly after rolling down the window, and she was answered with an unseen fist slamming into the side of her face. Ron climbed into the small car while unceremoniously shoving the unconscious form of Kim into the passenger side.

Ron Stoppable… who had now become… Unstoppable, drove back to an unsuspecting small town called Middleton Colorado, where all those who had ever, or could ever… hurt him in his previous incarnation… would die.

His laughter echoed down the highway as his unblinking black eyes searched for his first victim.

To be continued?

* * *

Kind of unsure at this point, as I wrote this half asleep and just wanted to see what my weird, sick and twisted mind could come up with.

Or maybe I should actually write when I'm awake, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Word of warning, disturbing images to follow. Please remember that I most likely am pushing the "T" rating to the very edge. As always, please read responsibly.

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a review for this strange and alarming tale: CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, BeastBoyfangirl, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, bigherb81, Dr. Rex Greylin, pbow, Reader101w, Rye-bread, Kptwistepghost, Mr. Wizard, and Thomas Linquist…

Legal Disclaimer thingy: I don't own the characters portrayed in the following.

Chapter 2

Ron started by gently slapping Kim's face in an attempt to get her to wake up. He didn't say a word while doing so, so in an increased effort to bring her back to consciousness, he slapped a bit harder.

"Ouch! Dang it Ron… I'm awake!" Kim said after the harder slap. She opened her eyes and saw Ron's face just a few inches from hers. The sight made her immediately back away from him and push up against the passenger door. His eyes were solid black in color, which completely filled the opening of his eyelids. They were shiny, almost looking like they were moist, but yet they reflected nothing. It was as if they were absorbing all light, instead of reflecting it.

"Y… you're not… Ron…." The young red head was able to stutter out after her initial reaction.

He responded with a voice that was lower, yet it still seemed like Ron's own voice. It reminded her of how Bruce Wayne would lower his voice whenever he became Batman, but this sounded much, much more sinister. "I am Ron… and I am unstoppable. Watch what I can do, and see my power. You are my witness Kim Possible, to what I am now able to accomplish and do." Without another word, he leaned back into the driver's seat and pointed out the window at a house they were parked beside.

Kim's eyes went wide. "R… Ron? Why… why are we at Bonnie's house? It's like… midnight or something, is… isn't it?"

"Stay… and watch." Was the short response from the blond boy, and he got out of the car and walked to the front door. Kim immediately tried to get out, but she found that the doors were all locked, and she couldn't unlock them. She frantically pressed the call button for Wade, but the small screen in the dash didn't respond. It was as if the vehicle had no power, and it felt almost like a tomb.

She watched helplessly as Ron walked up to the front door and effortlessly push it open, not even bothering to turn the door handle. She heard the wood creak and break, and she thought that the house alarm would start blaring, but it didn't. It was only about a minute later when Ron came out of the house, carrying a still sleeping Bonnie in his arms.

He laid her down in the front yard and gently slapped her face just as he had done with Kim earlier, but it didn't take a harder slap as the young brunette woke with only the second smack.

Bonnie woke slowly, and after rubbing her eyes, she immediately realized she was no longer in her bedroom, and that Ron Stoppable was standing at her side just a few feet away. The next thing she did was leap up and slap Ron in the face.

"Stoppable!" The young girl shrieked, making Kim wince at the sound. "What the HELL are you doing? Why did you carry me out of my house!"

Without a word Ron pointed at the Sloth, and Bonnie immediately saw Kim inside. "Kim! What are you and your loser boyfriend up to? Did you put him up to this? You guys are so freaking weird! I'm charging BOTH of you with Breaking and Entering, maybe even…"

Bonnie was interrupted by Ron's tapping on her shoulder, and she whirled around with a hand raised to slap him in the face again. She didn't even come close as Ron caught her by the wrist before her hand even came close to connecting.

It wasn't until this point the Bonnie noticed Ron's eyes. "What the He…"

Her voice was cut off when Ron's other hand suddenly clamped around her throat. He released Bonnie's wrist, and proceeded to lift her up off the ground with his other hand. Immediately Bonnie tried to fight by slamming her fist against Ron's arms and face, but nothing seemed to phase him.

Kim started to scream Ron's name in the car, and she also tried to yell at Bonnie. When she finally hit the horn in an effort to stop what was happening, Ron looked over at her with a look that immediately made Kim shut up, and stare at her boyfriend with horror.

The blond boy looked back at Bonnie's face, which by now was turning a much lighter color from the lack of oxygen, and her fighting was now just a few feeble blows. One corner of Ron's mouth ticked up a bit, and he suddenly twisted the hand that was still around her throat in a snapping motion to one side. Kim saw her body immediately go limp,

The next thing that happened made Kim wonder if she was in some sort of never-ending nightmare… She saw what appeared to be a white mist rising from Bonnie's limp form, and it started to whirl around Ron's head. He dropped the brunette unceremoniously, and the white mist seemed to enter into Ron through his eyes. He shuddered for a few seconds, and then walked over to the car where Kim was still in shock.

Opening the door, Ron sat back down in the driver's seat. Kim just sat there with fear on her face. What had her boyfriend just done? It looked like he just… murdered Bonnie, and then… Kim actually thought she was going crazy thinking this… but it looked like her Spirit, or energy, went into Ron.

The red head watched in abject horror as Ron calmly reached over to the dash and pressed a button that made the roof retract, and change the car into a convertible.

"Wh… what just… happened…?" The red head was finally able to sputter out, and Ron just turned his face towards her.

"I can now call what is needed to finish the job." With that said, the blond boy raised his hand above the roofline, making Kim wonder just what the heck he was doing. It didn't take long for a whistling sound to come to her ears.

The sound became louder and louder, and suddenly Kim saw a small silver shape flying through the air, heading straight for them. The shape hit Ron's hand, making his arm move ever so slightly, and he brought his hand back down into the car. In his grip was what appeared to be s sword about two and a half, to three feet in length.

He looked over at Kim, and the sword was lined up perfectly between his obsidian black eyes. His voice seemed to lower even more. "The Lotus Blade is now mine to command as I see fit. This will be the destruction of all those who ever wronged me… it will serve as my weapon of death as I wreak havoc on all those who would ever do harm to me, or you.

"You will see, Kim Possible… what I am capable of. You will see that I can remove all those that will ever, or **could** ever… harm you, or us. I am unstoppable, and nothing can keep me from this duty."

Kim was thrown back into her seat as Ron accelerated, and she couldn't help but wonder just who Ron… or this thing that looked like Ron… was going after next. She also had to figure out just how in the world she was going to stop him.

To be continued…

* * *

Not all that long of a chapter, and I have a feeling the others may average this length as well. But I'm sure y'all are used to short chaps from me by now...

Whoever continues to read this after this chapter… y'all are as twisted as I am…

Oh, and if anyone thinks I need to tone it down to stay within the rating… Please let me know. I can only try.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess I don't have any Author Notes to put here.

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a Review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Taechunsa, Invader Johnny, Jimmy1201, bigherb81, Katsumara, pbow, Sentinel103, Reader101w, davisofearth. Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, Rye-Bread, and moonlightnight1… Y'all Rock in spades!

Disclaimer: Once again, I must say that this story may press the limits of the "T" rating, so please read responsibly. Oh, and I think everyone remembers that I don't own the characters, right?

Chapter 3

"You will see, Kim Possible… what I am capable of. You will see that I can remove all those that will ever, or **could** ever… harm you, or us. I am unstoppable, and nothing can keep me from this duty."

Kim was thrown back into her seat as Ron accelerated, and she couldn't help but wonder just who Ron… or this thing that looked like Ron… was going after next. She also had to figure out just how in the world she was going to stop him.

…x x x x…

Kim held on for dear life as Ron sped through the streets of Middleton. It was late at night, and he sped through at least three red lights and blew past at least half a dozen stop signs. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs either at _him_, or for help, but she had this feeling deep inside that it wouldn't do any good. She was along for the ride, wherever that may be.

"Wh… where are you taking me Ron?" Kim asked, feeling like she was in some terrible nightmare.

In the same low voice Ron responded to her question without looking at her. "If you do not yet understand, in the next few moments, you will."

Suddenly the car screeched to a stop, and at first Kim didn't recognize the house they were now parked in front of. By the street light next to house, she could tell that it was a colorful house, and the front yard was surrounded by a white picket fence.

"Follow me." Was the simple command, and Kim found that she couldn't help but do what she was told. It wasn't like she had a chip on her forehead or anything, it was as if she was… compelled to do whatever Ron said.

The two walked up to the front door, and at first it looked like Ron was actually going to knock this time, but instead he pushed on the door slowly until the door jam broke, letting them inside. There wasn't the sound of any alarm, and Kim hoped that there might actually be a silent alarm that had dialed the police.

The next thing Ron said told Kim exactly whose house this was. "DNAmy." Immediately her eyes were as big as saucers when the pudgy middle-aged woman walked out of her bedroom and into the Living room where Ron and Kim were.

Amy had a pink pastel robe wrapped around her, which had a small OtterFly embroidered on the left lapel. Blearily she rubbed her eyes from being woke up in the middle of the night.

"Now who's here at this late hour…" The rotund woman didn't actually expect anyone to be inside her house, and she pulled up short at seeing the two teens. "Kim Possible? Wh… what are you ding in my house?"

Instead of Kim answering, Ron stepped forward and once again spoke in that low voice. "Where is he."

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Amy responded with narrowed eyes.

"Your stoned boyfriend."

"He… he isn't stoned." DNAmy answered with a stomp of her foot. "He's just… _made_ of stone… and I'm NOT telling you where he is!" Not being a very good liar, both Ron and Kim saw the woman's eyes quickly move towards an archway that led into her kitchen, and then back at them.

Ron turned and went directly into the kitchen and found the stone statue of Monkey Fist standing next to the kitchen table. He had an apron tied around his waist, and even though he was just a statue, Monkey Fist looked like he was preparing breakfast.

"Kim was brought up short by the sight and mumbled, "OK, not that's a little… odd."

DNAmy was right on Kim's heel's, and heard what the red head said. "Don't judge me."

Before anyone could say anything, Ron suddenly had a long broadsword in his hands. He swung the sword around his head, and just as he was bringing the weapon around to strike the statue, Amy moved between Ron and the statue. Kim couldn't watch, so she covered her eyes.

"Stop! I will not let you…" Amy's voice suddenly stopped and Kim heard a wet thump, which was followed by the sound of metal striking stone.

Uncovering her eyes, Kim saw the top quarter of the Monkey Fist statue slide along a diagonal cut and fall to the floor with a thump. She watched where it landed, and immediately Kim turned her head away from the grizzly sight. There on the floor next to the top piece of the statue was a decapitated DNAmy.

Kim slowly backed away from the scene, and watched once again in horror (this time from a much closer vantage point) as a white mist lifted from the headless form of Amy and flowed into Ron through those black eyes of his.

Ron walked over to the top quarter of the Monkey Fist statue, picked it up as if it was nothing by the head, and looked directly into the eyes. At first Kim wasn't sure what was going on, but then suddenly the head started to move slightly, and right in front of her eyes the stone head of Monkey Fist slowly transformed from stone into flesh and blood.

Almost as soon as the transformation was complete, he immediately started to speak. "Who has summoned the Great Yon… oh snap."

Yellow bands of energy began to flow from both his mouth and eyes directly into Ron, once again through his obsidian black eyes. Again, all Kim could do was watch, and as the energy flowed from Fist into Ron, she could see Ron's muscles getting larger and more defined. His shoulders became wider, he stood more erect, and she could see his cargo pants start to fill out more in both the thighs and the glute area. A small voice inside her head said 'Me like', but immediately Kim squashed the thought. This was SO not the time.

After a few more seconds the energy flow stopped, and Ron dropped the now once again stone form of Monkey Fist to the floor. He turned back to a very frightened Kim and spoke. "I now have the power of the Yono. All of our enemies are now nothing but pitiful insects. I will now destroy all humans, and those that are non-human that threatened to harm either of us."

_I've __**got**__ to stop this!_ Ran through Kim's mind. Ron had just somehow transferred the power of a Demi-God to himself, and he could most likely take over the entire world if he wanted to.

But what could she… Suddenly Kim had an idea. "But Ron… If you are as powerful as you say, then no one can hurt you, and you have no reason to kill anyone. Right?"

Now a good foot taller than Kim, Ron looked down at her. "Why do you defend those who have wronged us?"

"Because… **killing** is wrong. This is not you Ron! Something has… changed you. You haven't been the same since… since…" Kim's mind went back to when everything had gone so wrong. "Since you came out of Cabin 13. What _happened_ in there?"

"Truth, Kimberly Anne. That is what happened. That is what has…" Suddenly a small hand smacked his face, temporarily silencing him. "How DARE you strike me! I am now the most powerful person in the world and you slap me in the **face**?"

"Snap out of it Ron!" The red head yelled into his face. "This is no different than when you received all that money from Bueno Nacho, or when I made you get a new haircut! Both times you realized that you were not yourself, and you eventually realized that…"

"I realize that I now have a new enemy." Ron interrupted with his eyes dangerously narrowed. "I realize now that the source of all things that have held me down… is you." The broadsword he held in his hand transformed back into the classic form of the Lotus Blade, and in two steps Ron was inches from her.

Kim couldn't pull her eyes away from those obsidian orbs of Ron's. "You have called me 'Potential Boy' before, but you never once raised a finger to help me. You've helped everyone else, while I covered your back."

Kim then felt the cold of steel of a sword at her abdomen. "What are you going to do Ron, kill me? Like you killed Bonnie and DNAmy? Will you take my soul to power your petty desires to…" Suddenly her voice stopped as a large hand was now clamped around her throat.

"Don't test me. I could easily snap your neck right now." Kim could feel his grip tighten, and she could also feel the pointed tip of the Lotus Blade press against her between the belly button and sternum. She could feel the effects of oxygen deprivation, along with the sharp sensation of a sword pushing into her flesh and…

To be concluded…

* * *

OK, I don't think I've EVER left such an evil cliffie as this before. In an effort to keep y'all from lynching me, I'll complete this story before continuing with "Possible Manipulation". Deal? Believe me, the end will be worth it. (At least I hope so.)

**whitem hopes that he survives after finishing this story**


	4. Chapter 4

And now for the conclusion of a story that I started writing while half asleep…

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: readerjunkie, Rye-bread, CajunBear73, Jimmy1201, ajw1970, Invader Johnny, bigherb81, Sentinel103, Katsumara, and the one anonymous reviewer… Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Same as always, just see the previous chapters if you have any questions. Thank-you.

Chapter 4

"I realize that I now have a new enemy." Ron interrupted with his eyes dangerously narrowed. "I realize now that the source of all things that have held me down… is you." The broadsword he held in his hand transformed back into the classic form of the Lotus Blade, and in two steps Ron was inches from her.

Kim couldn't pull her eyes away from those obsidian orbs of Ron's. "You have called me 'Potential Boy' before, but you never once raised a finger to help me. You've helped everyone else, while I covered your back."

Kim then felt the cold of steel of a sword at her abdomen. "What are you going to do Ron, kill me? Like you killed Bonnie and DNAmy? Will you take my soul to power your petty desires to…" Suddenly her voice stopped as a large hand was now clamped around her throat.

"Don't test me. I could easily snap your neck right now." Kim could feel his grip tighten, and she could also feel the pointed tip of the Lotus Blade press against her between the belly button and sternum. She could feel the effects of oxygen deprivation, along with the sharp sensation of a sword pushing into her flesh and…

…x x x x…

And now the conclusion…

…Kim's mind was awash with thoughts of death, and of being killed by Ron.

She was finally able to croak out two simple words before her vision went completely black "…Ron… Please…"

_Kim's voice… full of fear… full of anguish… full of pain. _

The slow relentless push of the blade stopped just as the tip broke through Kim's skin. She could see something was different in his eyes, but it was very subtle. It was as if a look of confusion had crossed his features, but she wasn't sure. She also noticed that the blackness of his eyes seemed to dull a bit, and she could tell the pressure being applied to her throat had let up just a little.

_Kim's face… full of fear… full of anguish… full of pain._

At least now she could somewhat breath, and Ron actually moved back about half a step, which removed the blade from her stomach. She could feel the trickle of blood as it slowly seeped from the small wound. Doubling over in pain and covering the wound with her fingers, Kim let out a rasping cough while trying to breathe, and blood seeped through her fingers and continued to drip down the front of her pants.

_Kim's body… full of fear… full of anguish… full of pain._

Suddenly Ron dropped the sword with a clang and sank to his knees in front of her. "What… what have I done…" For the first time since this entire ordeal, Kim thought she heard the voice of her Ron coming through.

As he continued to speak, Ron's face was looking at the floor. "I… I've hurt the one person… the one thing… that I have loved for my entire life. The one person that all I wanted to do was to keep them from… harm… and I end up being the one **causing** that harm."

Kim dropped to her knees and tried to lift Ron's face by his chin, but found that he wouldn't move. "A tear fell down her cheek and with a raspy voice she said "We… we all make mistakes Ronnie…"

"Mistakes… no mistakes…. No mistakes can be made with this kind of power." Ron finally looked up into Kim's eyes, and her voice hitched when she saw those puppy-dog-brown eyes that she loved so much. He slowly placed a caring hand on her cheek and gently wiped away some of her tears. "This cannot happen. This… **will not**…happen."

Kim was now thoroughly confused. Ron had initially left Cabin 13 looking and acting like a monster. He killed Bonnie, then he killed DNAmy and destroyed the statue of Monkey fist, all the while taking their life force. He achieved almost God-like powers and now he… he sounded like he was… sorry?

Something then clicked in Kim's mind. It was the last thing that Ron had said. "This cannot happen. This… **will not**…happen." It was if… it was as if he was looking at… a movie, or something. It was if he had seen something that he did not like and he wanted to…

Before Kim could think another thought, Ron brought the hand that was on her face down to the wound in her stomach, and immediately she felt pain. Not _just_ pain, it was something that felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. It felt as if Ron had grabbed onto the base of her spine, and he was pulling it out of her body! It didn't take long for her to fall over, passing out from the extreme agony she had felt.

…x x x x…

Slowly Kim's eyes began to flutter, and a small groan escaped her lips. The cough that escaped from her lungs sent up a cloud of dust, which made the red head roll over on her back to get away from the cloud of offending particulates.

She continued to cough for a few minutes, each time breathing in deep, stagnate air. One of her hands moved to the spot where Ron's sword had pierced her skin, but she felt no blood. In fact, there didn't even seem to be any wound!

Moving herself up to a sitting position, Kim could tell her muscles had stiffened up as if from the lack of use. She looked around the dark area, and when she saw light seeping through cracks in the walls and ceiling, she knew immediately that she was no longer in DNAmy's kitchen. She was inside… a cabin?

Kim stayed sitting on the floor and looked around the room a bit more before making any kind of move. Her instincts were on high alert, and she wanted to assess the situation first.

Then her eyes landed on a dark form that seemed to be huddled in one corner. Light from outside was now gradually lighting up the interior, and she waited a bit longer to see if what was in the corner was truly what she thought it was.

It didn't take much longer for her assumption to become truth. The person in the corner was Ron. She stood up, feeling the stiffness in her knees once more, and slowly walked over to her boyfriend. When she was just a few feet away from Ron, she saw him cringe away from her.

His knees were pulled up tight against his chest, and Ron's arms were resting on the top of his knees. His face was almost completely buried in said arms, and she could see that he was actually watching her.

"R… Ron?" She slowly took another step towards him.

"Please Kim… stay away. For… for your own safety… please stay away from me. I… I don't trust myself."

_At least his voice is back to normal now._ She first thought, _but he seems so… frightened._

"Ron? How… how did I get in here, with you?"

"Please…" Ron said, his voice a bit muffled from speaking behind his arms, "I don't want to relive ANY of that again."

The read head sat down where she had been standing, her legs crossed. She didn't want to look aggressive at all. "Please Ronnie… I would just like to know how I got into the cabin… that's all."

Ron sniffed a bit and rubbed his nose on his forearm. He still didn't want to drop his defenses. "When you came back to… to pick me up, and after I… after I… hit you, I brought you inside. Everything else…"

"We never left the cabin." It was a statement of fact on Kim's part, but yet her eyes were wide with realization. Ron merely nodded in agreement. "So how… how did all of that… happen? I mean… it seemed so… real. But it was all just a dream… right?"

"No…" Ron first said, and he immediately saw Kim's eyes go wide once again. "Not a dream Kim… but more of a… possibility. Maybe even a… premonition, of sorts."

"But… but how was I a part of this?" Once again she was feeling a little confused, and Kim was definitely getting tired of feeling like this. "I thought that those kinds of things only occurred with a single pers…"

"Remember the shared dream we had at the museum?" He interrupted, and all Kim did was nod her head at Ron's question. "Well I… I think it was sorta like that."

"Sooo… in a sense we had a shared… premonition?" This time it was Ron who nodded. "But… if this all started after we were both in the cabin…" One of Kim's hands shot up to her chin, and winced when her fingers found a large bump on the side of her face.

This time she actually heard Ron starting to cry a little. "I… I'm sorry Kim. I… I don't know why I hit you… I don't know why I pulled you into that… that _nightmare_. I shouldn't have even come here in the first place. I should have **never** come here!" His fist swung out and hit the wall he was leaning against.

A new voice was heard, but neither teen could tell where it was coming from. Although they knew whose voice it was. It was Sensei! "But it was necessary, Stoppable-San."

"Sensei?" Both Kim and Ron said together.

"Jinx… The two of you owe me some tea." The mirth in his voice was so out of place, it took the teens by surprise. "What? I cannot make a joke?"

A bluish-white light appeared near the center of the room, and a spectral vision of the old wizened teacher appeared. He was floating a couple of feet off the floor with his legs folded in the Lotus position.

"Why was I put through this Sensei?" Ron asked while standing up. He then reached down and helped Kim up, all the while asking his next question. "And why was Kim pulled into this as well?"

"I knew you were going to face your fears before moving on to the next chapter of your life, Stoppable-San. All Monkey Masters have gone through the exact same thing. As for Kimberly here being pulled into this, well that was your own doing. I would guess that she was needed to bring forth your greatest fear, so you may face it." His beard twitched a bit before asking the next obvious question. "So… did you face your real fears?"

Ron dropped his head. "Yes Master, I did. And as a result, I wish to renounce my standing as The Chosen One. What I have seen has told me that I cannot… that **do** not… want this power anymore. Have I saved Kim's life only to take it later on when I cannot control myself?"

The old teacher closed his eyes and shook his head. "But Stoppable-San… you faced your fear, and you defeated it."

"But only after seeing Kim in pain, Master. That is what finally stopped me. I failed. I failed to protect her." Ron then held the Lotus Blade out in front of him with both hands, one supporting the handle, the other supporting the blade. He bowed his head, expecting Sensei to take the sword from him, but it never happened.

In fact, he never heard another word, except from Kim. "He's gone, Ron."

Looking up, he saw that indeed Sensei was no longer in front of him. "But I… I don't get it Kim? Why did he just… leave me hanging like that?"

"I think… because he already made his point, and there was no use arguing with you Ron." Before the young boy could say another word, Kim continued. "The whole idea was that you face your fear. Your fear was of… hurting me, but you stopped. You could have continued on with the sword and killed me, but you didn't."

"But I still HURT you Kim!" Ron literally shouted into her face, making her back up from his outburst.

Her next reaction was to huff out a breath in frustration. Kim had to try a different approach. "OK Ron… how about this. You had to face your fear, right?" Ron nodded. "Your fear was of hurting me with you power, right?" Again, another nod. "So in order to face that fear, those actions **had** to happen. I **had** to get hurt. If I didn't, then you never would have faced the fear."

Ron brought up a finger as if to point something else out, but then dropped it, as he finally understood what he had to see. He faced the fear. He faced the event that had to happen.

Realization finally struck home in the young tow-headed teen. He had faced his true fear, and survived. It was the final step in his evolution towards being the true Monkey Master. A whole new world was suddenly before him, and Ron Stoppable was truly now… unstoppable.

The End…

* * *

Corny ending? I hope not, and I hope that I didn't draw it out too much.


End file.
